Love get's over Pride
by JacksonsKristen
Summary: Ryoma muss seine Prinzipien herausfinden. Wobei es sehr hilfreich ist, einen Freund zu haben, der ihn bedingungslos liebt ... Thrillpair Fuji x Echizen


Titel: **Love get's over Pride**  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Charakter: Fuji Syusuke, Echizen Ryoma;

Wütend knallte er die Türe des Clubhauses hinter sich zu, bevor er seine weiße Kappe in die Ecke pfefferte und seine Hand durch seine schwarzgrünen Haare schob. Ryoma wusste nicht mal wieso er sauer war. Dafür gab es nämlich viel zu viele Gründe.

War es, weil Tezuka ihm vor seinen Freunden und Teamkollegen eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte oder weil er ihm verbot auf Kevin's Herausforderung einzugehen? Im Grunde, hatte der Schlag nicht mal wehgetan. Das Einzige, was ihn Schmerzen bereitet hatte, was die Art, wie Tezuka sich aufgeführt hatte. Es kratzte an Ryomas Stolz und so etwas vertrug er einfach nicht.

Hinter ihm ging die Türe auf und Ryoma warf einen kühlen Blick Richtung Türe, wo er Fuji sah, der für einen kurzen Augenblick unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen blieb, eh er die Umkleide betrat und die Türe hinter sich wieder schloss. Seine blauen Augen blitzten Ryoma intensiv an und er bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut im Nacken.

„Geht's dir gut?"  
„Tse."

Ryoma schnaubte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er zu seinem Fach ging und seine Tasche herausholte, die er öffnete um seinen Schläger einzupacken. Der Tensai trat an ihn heran, da er mit einem Schnauben absolut nicht einverstanden war – es war keine sehr aufschlussreiche Antwort.

„Ryoma …"  
„Lass es!"

Schweigend setzte sich Fuji auf die Bank, neben Ryomas Tennistasche und er blickte einfach nur zu ihm hoch. Tezuka konnte wahrlich von Glück reden, dass er nicht fest genug zugeschlagen hatte, um irgendwelche Zeichen davon zu hinterlassen. Trotzdem … es war absolut nicht in Ordnung Ryoma eine Ohrfeige zu geben, egal wie sehr sich ihr Buchou bemühte, Ryoma vor einem riesigen Fehler zu bewahren. Es war nicht angemessen. Diesbezüglich würde er nochmal mit Tezuka reden müssen …

„Wehe du redest mit ihm darüber!"  
„Saa?"

Während er sich umzog, warf Ryoma ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und er schlüpfte nebenher in seine Schuhe, wobei er seine Sportsachen anschließend in seine Tasche stopfte. Dabei überging er mal den intensiven, fast schon gefährlichen Blick aus den blauen Augen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mit ihm über diese Sache sprichst."  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Weil es dich nichts angeht."

Daraufhin verengten sich die Augen des Tensais und Ryoma seufzte. Okay, so~ hätte er das nicht sagen sollen. Langsam stand Fuji auf und stemmte die Hände links und rechts neben Ryomas Kopf ab, wobei er seinen Kopf etwas absenkte, damit er Ryoma direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Es geht mich alleine schon deswegen etwas an, weil niemand ohne meine Erlaubnis einen Finger an dich legt, Ryoma. Und erstrecht schlägt dich Keiner!"  
„Fuji …"  
„Es ist mir egal, was Tezuka sich dabei denken mag. Ich hab es langsam satt, dass wir diese Beziehung seit Monaten im Dunkeln lassen. Und ich dauernd zusehen muss, wie du dich von einer Miesere in die Nächste bringst, ohne meine Hilfe anzunehmen."

Der Blick aus den blauen Augen wurde langsam sanfter und Ryoma schauderte ungewollt etwas. Es war ja nicht, dass er sich um die Beziehung schämte oder seine Gefühle für Fuji. Nur … wollte Ryoma eben nicht, dass sie ihre jeweiligen Schwächen offen darlegten. Fuji war eine große Schwäche für ihn und er wusste, dass es seinem Freund andersherum ebenso erging.  
Langsam löste Fuji eine Hand und strich sanft über seine Wange, die sich etwas wärmer, unter seinen kühlen Fingerspitzen anfühlte als es sonst der Fall war.

„Also nochmal … wie geht's dir?"  
„Ich hasse es nicht spielen zu dürfen."  
„Ich weiß …"

Langsam lehnte Ryoma seinen Kopf gegen Fujis Schulter, wobei er die Hände gegen seine Brust legte und die Augen langsam schloss. Sanft fuhr Fuji ihm durch die weichen Haare mit der einen Hand, während die andere zärtlich über seinen schmalen Rücken fuhr.

Nun waren sie schon etwas mehr als vier Monate zusammen und trotzdem war da immer irgendetwas, das mehr Informationen über Ryoma hervorbrachte, als Fuji es gedacht hätte. Denn jedes Mal wenn er dachte er wusste alles über ihn, dann kam irgendwas Neues hervor. Oder Jemand …

Das machte es gerade schwer in solchen Augenblicken seine kühle Maske zu bewahren. Auch, wenn Fuji am liebsten Tezuka dafür ebenfalls eine verpasst hätte, alleine dafür, dass er Ryoma körperlich wehtat. Oder dieser Kevin, der Ryoma regelrecht versuchte mit seinen Psychospielchen fertig zu machen. Es gab so vieles, um das er sich kümmern wollte, es aber nicht konnte, weil sie abgemacht hatten, die Beziehung erst mal im Dunkeln zu lassen.

„Kann ich … ihn wenigstens in eine dämliche Situation bringen?"  
„Wie dämlich?"

Neugierig sah Ryoma ihn sofort an und als Fuji das leichte Glitzern in den goldgrünen Augen sah, lächelte er geheimnisvoll und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Nase.

„So dämlich, dass er es bereuen wird, dich angefasst zu haben."  
„Hm … macht du Fotos?"  
„Saa, natürlich."

Ein leichtes Grinsen bildete sich auf Ryomas Lippen. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sah dabei sanft in die blauen Augen, die einen diabolischen Ausdruck inne hatten. Ja, den mochte er wirklich neben Fujis sanften am liebsten.

„Du bist ein Chaot, Fuji."  
„Saa … darum liebst du mich doch, oder?"  
„Hm … vielleicht."

Leicht röteten sich seine Wangen, bei den Worten des Älteren, wobei er dennoch lächeln musste. Natürlich liebte er Fuji dafür. Aber eben auch, weil er so war, wie er war. Ryoma hatte sich noch nie so wohl in Gegenwart eines anderen gefühlt, wie mit Fuji. Darum hatte er sich auch auf ihn eingelassen. Auf die kleinen Neckereien, wenn Niemand hinsah oder die Flirts, wenn sie ganz alleine unter sich waren oder Keiner zuhörte.  
Fuji machte es ihm aber auch schwer, ihn nicht zu lieben. Er hatte es anfangs ernsthaft versucht, dem aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber am Ende … war es Fujis Hartnäckigkeit, die gesiegt hatte.

„Also darf ich dich küssen?"  
„Seit wann fragst du denn, Senpai?"

Fuji grinste ein wenig und er schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig, wobei seine braunen Strähnen, Ryoma etwas an der Stirn kitzelten. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn zärtlich. Genießend seufzte Ryoma gegen seine Lippen und er schob langsam seine Hände hoch in seinen Nacken, wo er sich festhielt. Kurz darauf hob Fuji ihn hoch und schob ihn sanft auf die Ablage neben seinem Fach. Bestimmt schob er sich zwischen Ryomas Beine, der sie ihm nur zu gerne öffnete, während seine Hände langsam über Fujis Rücken hinab glitten, zu dem Saum seines T-Shirts.

Kurz lösten sie den Kuss, wobei Ryoma ihm rasch das Shirt über den Kopf zog, eh er Fuji mit der freien Hand im Nacken wieder zu sich zog und innig küsste. Zwar wusste er nicht recht, woher diese plötzliche Begierde nach dem Tensai kam. Aber dagegen wehren würde er sich nicht. Zumal Training noch längst nicht beendet war und sie hatten somit das Clubhaus ganz für ihre eigenen Aktivitäten.

Fujis Lippen glitten über Ryomas Wange, nach unten über seinen Hals, wo er ihn neckisch biss, was Ryoma aufkeuchen ließ. Genießend schloss er seine goldgrünen Augen. Er liebte es, wenn Fuji seinen Hals so bearbeitete, das war einfach nur heiß …

„Saa … das ist mal was ganz Neues…"  
„Hmm, sei ruhig."

Amüsiert kicherte Fuji auf, während Ryoma mit den Händen hinab glitten, zu dem Bund Fujis Trainingsshorts. Doch bevor er dazu kam, sie ihm hinab zuschieben, spürte er einen Umschlag, den Ryoma so neugierig wie er einfach war, herauszog und über Fujis Schulter auf den Absender sah. Sofort schob er Fuji etwas weg und hielt ihm für den Moment sprachlos das Papier entgegen.

„Warum … hast du den noch nicht geöffnet?"  
„Saa, Tezuka gab ihn mir bevor er … du warst wichtiger."  
„Aber …"

Ryoma schnaubte leise und riss ohne auf Fuji zu achten, den Umschlag auf, wobei er das Papier auseinander faltete und las. Es stand genau das darin, was er sich im Inneren wünschte ebenfalls bekommen zu haben. Stattdessen …  
Er hob den Kopf und lächelte Fuji sanft an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du wurdest eingeladen …"  
„Ernsthaft? Und … ist das okay für dich?"  
„Was? Natürlich. Fuji, das verdienst du doch auch. Du bist ausgezeichnet – ich freu mich für dich, wirklich."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war sich Fuji nicht sicher, ob Ryomas Freude nicht nur aufgesetzt war, doch dann sah er in seine Augen und obwohl er ein wenig Sehnsucht darin sah, war darin auch so viel Freude, Liebe und Glück zu sehen, dass er lächeln musste. Sanft nahm er Ryoma die Papiere aus der Hand und legte sie achtlos zur Seite.

„Na dann … werd ich dir gleich noch etwas zeigen, in dem ich … genauso ausgezeichnet bin."  
„Hm."

Herausfordernd hob Ryoma eine Augenbraue, wobei er sich erneut von Fuji küssen ließ, während dieser begann sein Hemd zu öffnen, welches sich Ryoma eben erst angezogen hatte. Zärtlich glitten die Hände des Tensais über seinen Körper, was ihn leise aufkeuchen ließ. Ryoma begann gerade mit Fuji auf eine sehr intime Sache zu zusteuern, als plötzlich die Türe aufging und sie in der Bewegung inne hielten. Da Ryoma zur Türe gewandt war, im Gegensatz zu Fuji, sah er den leicht erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Zügen ihres Buchou's.

Tezuka wollte sich eigentlich für die harsche Tat entschuldigen, weswegen er in die Umkleide stürmte, doch er erstarrte, als er Fuji und Ryoma eng umschlungen sah, halbnackt und sich innig küssend. Es kostete ihn einen kurzen Moment, um sich wieder zu fangen, eh er sich ruckartig abwandte und die Türe wieder hinter sich zuschlug. So etwas wollte er nun wirklich nicht sehen. Doch erklärte es so manch kurze Interaktion zwischen Fuji und Ryoma.

Ein wenig unbewegt starrte Ryoma gegen das Holz der Türe, wo zuvor noch Tezuka gestanden und sie geschockt angestarrt hatte, eh er einfach wieder gegangen war.

„Saa, wie dämlich hat er geschaut?"  
„Ziemlich …"

Fuji seufzte lautlos und löste sich ein wenig von Ryoma. Er wusste, dass Ryoma nun bestimmt nicht mehr in der Stimmung sein würde, nun wo ihr Buchou ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte. Allerdings hielt ihn Ryoma sanft am Handgelenk fest.

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht aufhören oder?"  
„Saa … das sind ja ganz neue Seiten."

Leicht verdrehte er seine goldgrünen Augen, ehe er Fuji sanft zu sich zog und wieder innig küsste. In dem Moment musste er zugeben, dass es ihm total egal war, ob Tezuka nun darüber erfreut war oder sonst etwas. Er wollte mit Fuji das zu Ende bringen, was sie angefangen hatten. Ob der Buchou das akzeptierte oder nicht. Denn diese eine Sache, die konnte er ihm nicht wegnehmen. Fuji gehörte immerhin zu seinem Privatleben und dort ließ er sich von Tezuka nichts sagen!

Langsam schob Fuji sich dichter zwischen seine Beine und Ryoma keuchte leise auf, als der Ältere begann sich etwas an ihm zu reiben.

„Hmm … Fuji."  
„Saa, diese Art von Rache gefällt mir."

Verwirrt blinzelte Ryoma, doch gleichzeitig stöhnte er ein weiteres Mal auf, als Fuji sich direkter an ihm bewegte, eh er ihm die schwarze Hose langsam hinab zog. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Nicht zuletzt, weil man sie wirklich erwischen könnte, aber auch gleichzeitig, weil es mit seinem Freund immer so verflucht intensiv war. Sanft biss Fuji in Ryomas Nacken, nur um kurz darauf mit der Zunge sinnlich darüber zu gleiten, was ihm eine heftige Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Erneut als sie sich küssten, wurde die Türe geöffnet und genervt stöhnte Ryoma auf.

„Was verdammt?"  
„Echi … Fu… oh mein … Meine Augen!"

Genervt fuhr sich Ryoma durch die Haare und löste die Beine um Fujis Hüfte langsam. So würde das doch nie etwas werden, dachte er und blickte zu Momoshirou, der sich die Hände vors Gesicht hielt und dabei irgendein komisches Mantra vor sich hin murmelte.

„Nur Traum … nur Traum … das ist Inui-senpais Schuld … du hast eindeutig Halluzinationen …"  
„Saa, ich glaube wir haben ihn kaputt gemacht."  
„Ach… Momo-senpai, geht's dir nicht gut?"

Während Momo sehr in Trance schien, schob Ryoma, seinen Freund sanft von sich und fuhr sich durch die Haare, während er sein Hemd und die Hose zusammensuchte, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Doch schien sein schwarzhaariger Senpai immer noch zu geschockt, um zu antworten. Erst, als Fuji zu ihm trat und seinen Namen etwas unschuldig wisperte, öffnete er seine Augen. Leicht amüsiert lächelte Ryoma.

„Momoshirou … was ist denn los? Du wirkst, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen?"  
„Ich … ihr zwei … Echi… also … ähm … ist schon gut, ich denke es ist … Inui-senpais neues Ge-Getränk. Ich wollte nur … also … ich geh wieder."

Leise lachte Ryoma und sah seinen Senpai kurz nach, bevor er zu Fuji sah und den Kopf schüttelte, der unschuldig lächelte.

„Du bist echt böse."  
„Saa … ich weiß."

Am Abend lag Ryoma auf seinem Bett, auf dem Bauch, wobei er mit Karupin spielte. Seine Haare waren feucht von der vorigen Dusche, was ihn allerdings nicht wirklich störte. Stattdessen hörte er mit einem Ohr zu, wann das Wasser im Bad abgestellt werden würde, während seine rechte Hand den Stab rasch von links nach rechts schwingen ließ, dessen Ende eine lange Feder hatte, von Karupin gefangen werden sollte. Allerdings flutschte die weiche Feder andauernd zwischen den weichen Pfötchen heraus, was seinen Kater richtig wuschig machte.

„Ne Karupin … die kriegst du nicht …"

Leicht grinste er und hob den Stab etwas an, um mit der Feder über den Bauch seiner Katze zu streicheln, der die Pfoten auf sehr niedliche Weise von sich streckte und versucht dabei die Feder zu fassen zu bekommen.

Fuji, der aus dem Badezimmer trat, grinste ein wenig bei dem Anblick und er lehnte sich für einen Moment gegen den Türrahmen. Dann schlich er sich ans Bett und lehnte sich über Ryoma.

„Saa … wieso spielst du nie so aufmerksam mit mir?"  
„Tse, beschäftige dich doch selbst."

Skeptisch verdrehte Ryoma seine Augen und spielte weiter mit Karupin, ohne auf seinen Freund zu achten, der sich nun etwas zu ‚spielen' suchte. Kurz darauf spürte Ryoma einen sachten Druck auf seinem Hintern, als sich der Tensai darauf setzte.

„Fuji …"  
„Saa, lass mich spielen."

Alleine bei der Art, wie es Fuji aussprach, schauderte Ryoma und er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Sanft fuhren Fingerspitzen über seine Nackenpartie, als sein Senpai ihm die Haare dort wegstrich, eh sich heiße Lippen auf die weiche Haut legten. Angenehm schauderte Ryoma. Sein Herz begann heftig zu schlagen und sein Bauch begann zu kribbeln, aufgrund der sanften Berührungen Fuji's. Dabei fuhren dessen Hände zärtlich über seinen bekleideten Rücken, tiefer zu dem Saum seines Shirts, das angehoben wurde.

„Saa … aufrichten."  
„Nein."

Er hörte das leise kichern seines Freundes, der mit sachtem Druck den Stoff höher schob und dabei seine Lippen folgen ließ. Ryomas Kopf sank auf seinen Arm und er schloss stöhnend die Augen. Fuji wusste ganz genau, wie empfindlich er am Rücken war und das nutzte der Senpai immer wieder nur zu gerne aus.

Karupin war längst vergessen und der Kater miaute genervt, eh er vom Bett sprang und sie alleine ließ. Ryoma war so damit beschäftigt, von Fujis heißen Lippen nicht vollständig benebelt zu werden, dass er nicht mitbekam, dass der Tensai ihm die Rute aus der Hand klaute. Dann waren die Lippen verschwunden und etwas anderes glitt über seine Wirbelsäule.

„Fuhuu-jihii …"  
„Saa… richtest du dich jetzt auf?"

Schnaubend richtete sich Ryoma auf, wobei er sich unter Fuji drehte und ihn giftig anblickte. Zufrieden grinste sein Freund hingegen nur, eh er sich hinab beugte und einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte.

„Hmm … schon besser. Aber das hier, behalte ich."  
„Fuji, ich warne dich!"  
„Du bist nicht in der Position um Drohungen auszusprechen – ich schon."

Je böser Ryoma ihn anblickte, desto genießender wurde der Ausdruck auf den sonst so seligen Zügen. Schließlich richtete er sich ruckartig auf und er griff nach dem Stab in Fujis Hand. Dieser hielt ihn grinsend über seinen Kopf, so dass er unmöglich rankam.

„Ah-ah … sag lieb … bitte~."  
„Nein."

Erneut lachte Fuji und schob seine freie Hand über Ryomas Rücken, um das T-Shirt hochzuschieben. Dabei schaffte er es den Stoff mit einer Hand ihm über den Kopf auszuziehen. Nur, um ihn in der nächsten Sekunde sanft an der Brust zurück auf die Matratze zu drücken.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl dazu bringen?"  
„Fuji musst du nicht noch Biologie machen?"  
„Ich bin … doch dabei."

Leicht schauderte er erneut auf und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als die heißen Lippen seines Senpais über seine nackte Haut glitten. Dabei hob er eine Hand und legte sie in Fujis Nacken, um seine Finger in die nassen Haare zu verkrallen. Heiß glitt Fujis Atem über seinen Hals und Ryoma seufzte lautlos auf.

„Fuji … ich …"  
„Hm?"

Fragend blickten die blauen Augen ihn an und Ryoma schluckte leicht. Er liebte Fuji so sehr und trotzdem hatte er es in all der Zeit nicht gesagt. Nach einem Monat ihrer Beziehung, war er die Nähe zu ihm gewohnt und sie begannen intimer zu werden – einander zu erkunden und ihm wurde klar, dass er den Tensai sehr gern hatte. Sehr~ gern. Ab dem zweiten Monat wurde es … totale Abhängigkeit von ihm und seit mehr als einem Monat wusste Ryoma wie sehr er ihn liebte und dennoch, kam er nicht umhin dieses ‚L-Wort' sagen zu wollen, es aber irgendwie nicht über die Lippen zu bekommen.

„Hör nicht auf."  
„Hmm... niemals."

Zärtlich wurde er geküsst und Ryoma genoss diesen Kuss besonders. Denn er spürte, dass Fuji es wusste. Er wusste, wie sehr er ihn liebte und gab ihm trotzdem die Zeit es selbst noch zu ‚verarbeiten'. Somit schob er die andere Hand ebenfalls in seinen Nacken, wo er ihn streichelte.  
Mit der Zeit wurde der Kuss immer intensiver und Ryomas Herz pochte dabei heftig gegen seine Brust. Etwas neckisch hob er sein Becken an, um dem seines Freundes entgegen zu kommen, der daraufhin leise in den Kuss keuchte. Solche Geräusche liebte Ryoma von ihm. Das war so verflucht heiß!

Langsam fuhr er mit den Händen über Fujis Nacken hinab, über die Schultern, sowie die Arme, weiter vor, über seine nackte, feuchte Brust über seinen Bauch. Dabei spürte Ryoma, wie der Tensai den Bauch etwas anspannte, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Hüfte glitt, direkt über dem Rand des Handtuchs, welches um seine Hüfte gebunden war.

„Syusuke …"

Fast schon verführerisch hauchte er Fujis Vornamen gegen seine Lippen und Ryoma hob leicht die Augenbraue, als die blauen Augen aufgeregt blitzten.

„Saa … du hast fünf Minuten."

Leicht verdrehte er die Augen und drehte sich mit Fuji, damit dieser unten lag. Dabei schob er eines seiner Beine zwischen Fujis und ließ ihn daraufhin leise aufstöhnen.

„Das bekomm ich hin."

Ryoma liebte diese Neckereien zwischen ihnen und er hoffte, dass es nie aufhören würde. Denn so war diese Spannung zwischen ihnen. Dieses unbändige Verlangen nach mehr …  
Ein letztes Mal, sah er in die blauen Augen, bevor Ryoma mit den Lippen über Fujis Hals glitt und ihn dort zärtlich küsste. Dabei seufzte er leise gegen die weiche, weiße, makellose Haut auf, eh er tiefer fuhr. Seine Hand schob sich dabei gemächlich unter das Handtuch, wobei ihm nicht entging, dass sich Fuji etwas anspannte.

„Entspann dich doch."

Schnurrte Ryoma neckend gegen Fujis Hüftknochen, über den er leckte und ihn dort kurz biss, was ihn ein leises Keuchen ernten ließ. Ein heißer Schauer durchfuhr ihn dadurch. Kurz linste er hoch, wobei er sah, dass Fuji die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte. Mit den Fingerspitzen voran, glitt er über die harte Länge seines Freundes, bevor er das Handtuch mit der anderen Hand wegzog und er schnurrte verspielt. Kurz fiel sein Blick auf die Rute, die unter Fujis halboffener Handfläche lag. Vorsichtig zog er sie dort weg und Ryoma grinste leicht.

Es war – leider zu seiner Scham – nicht das erste Spielzeug dass er würde wegschmeißen müssen aufgrund … unangebrachter Verwendung. Sein Blick ging zu Fuji hoch, als er mit der Feder über sein Glied fuhr. Stöhnend biss sich der Tensai daraufhin auf die Lippen und Ryoma leckte sich über die Lippen. Er liebte es ihn so~ zu sehen. So erregt und … ganz heiß.  
Sanft neckte er ihn noch ein wenig mit der Feder, bevor er sich erbarmte und schließlich mit der Zunge über seine Spitze fuhr.

„Oh~ …"

Damit kroch er wieder nach oben und Ryoma schnurrte sinnlich in Fujis Ohr.

„So … fertig."  
„Sa~a?"  
„Meine 5 Minuten sind um, aber ich muss eh noch Hausaufgaben machen."

Ryoma wollte aufstehen, doch Fuji ergriff ihn um die Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett, nur um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen und mit den Händen seine Shorts hinab zuschieben. Leise keuchte er gegen die warmen Lippen und er spreizte seine Beine etwas, als er über Fujis Becken gezogen wurde. Sein Atem ging inzwischen nur noch stoßweise, alleine davon wie sinnlich Fuji seine Hand bei ihm einsetzte.

„Du bist so ein kleines Biest geworden."  
„Hmm … aber das liebst du so an mir oder?"

Amüsiert lächelte Ryoma über das ‚Biest'. Er liebte es ein Biest zu sein, weil Fuji es aus ihm heraus gekitzelt hatte. Seine Hände glitten über seine Schultern, um sich dort festzuhalten, als sein Freund ihn sanft begann auf das Kommende Vorzubereiten, wobei immer wieder ein sehr leises, doch erregtes seufzen und Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam.

„Fuji ~."

Seine Lider flatterten leicht und befriedigt beobachtete Fuji, wie die Röte auf Ryomas Wangen zunahm, als er einen bestimmten Punkt mit den Fingerspitzten streifte. Dann entzog er ihm diese und ersetzte sie mit etwas viel Besserem. Dabei stöhnte er selbst leise auf, als er in die Hitze eindrang und Ryoma krallte sich enger an ihn.

„Syu …"  
„Hm!"

Atemlos ließ Ryoma seinen Kopf auf Fujis Schulter sinken und er begann sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen, wobei die Hände auf seinen Hüften ihn hier und da etwas lenkten. Eng schmiegte er sich an seinen heißen Körper und Ryoma spürte den heftigen Herzschlag des Senpais gegen seine eigene Brust hämmern.

„Hmm …"

Ohne es zu wollen, wurde Ryoma etwas lauter und Fuji keuchte genießend auf, eh er sich etwas aufrichtete und mit ihm drehte, so dass er über ihn war. Automatisch schlang Ryoma seine Beine um die schmale Hüfte des Tensais, als dieser in ihn stieß.

„Oh … Ver-…"

Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterbrach Fuji seinen Fluch und Ryoma bäumte sich etwas unter ihm auf, als Fuji seinen Punkt traf und er krallte sich enger an ihn heran. Dabei versuchte er ihm mit dem Becken automatisch entgegen zu kommen, was nicht recht einfach war, wenn Fuji über ihn war und kaum Bewegungsfreiheit gab.

Sanft wurden seine Hände ergriffen und neben seinen Kopf auf die Matratze gepresst, wobei sich die langen Finger zwischen seine schoben. Fujis Blaue Augen blickten intensiv in seine goldgrünen und er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sie genießend zu schließen. Schließlich stieß Fuji ein letztes Mal zu, was ihn erzittern ließ und gleichzeitig zu seinem Höhepunkt brachte. Dabei genossen sie es Beide die endlose Erregung, sowie die heftige und sehr intensive Befriedigung in den Augen des anderen zu sehen.

„Fuji!"  
„Hm … Ryoma ~…"

Völlig außer Atem kuschelten sie sich aneinander heran. Dabei zog er mit einer zittrigen Hand die Decke über sie, es sich Ryomas Augen schlossen. Dann legte er die Hand auf Fujis Rücken, wo er ihn sanft streichelte. Dieser hatte ein genießendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Saa … wir haben Mitternacht … das perfekte Ende eines komischen Tages."

Leicht grinste Ryoma aufgrund der Worte und er nickte nur schwach. Es war allerdings ein komischer – wenn nicht beschissener Tag gewesen und das war aber dennoch der perfekte Abschluss davon gewesen. Zufrieden damit schlief er auch schon ein …

Am nächsten Morgen lag Ryoma wach im Bett, neben Fuji und beobachtete den friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf den weichen, makellosen Zügen. Kurz linste er zum Wecker, eh sein Blick zurück zu Fuji ging und er seufzte lautlos.

„Fuji … ich liebe dich."

Ganz leise hauchte er die Worte, wobei er sich etwas auf die Lippen biss. Dann klingelte der Wecker und Ryoma wandte sich dem zu, um ihn auszustellen, wobei sich Fujis Arme automatisch enger um seine Hüfte legten.

„Hmm … guten Morgen Ryo…"  
„Morgen, Fuji."

Genießend kuschelte er sich an ihn heran und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ryoma mochte diese sanften Momente mit Fuji in der Früh. Es war einfach schön, so aufzuwachen. Der Tensai schnurrte leise und rieb seine Nasenspitze leicht über Ryomas Nacken.

„Hm, du riechst so gut… und ich hatte einen schönen, sehr … sehr schönen Traum."  
„Ach?"

Ryoma wurde leicht rot auf den Wangen und er blickte kurz in die schönen, blauen Augen. Dabei fragte er sich, ob Fuji nicht vielleicht doch seine Worte mitbekommen hatte. Doch als er spürte, wie sich Fuji mit einem leichten Grinsen an ihn drückte, stöhnte er gespielt genervt und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist pervers, Senpai."  
„Och, als würdest du deinen Nutzen nicht daraus ziehen, ne?"

Sofort wurde er noch roter auf den Wangen und stieß Fuji sanft in die Seite, mit dem Ellbogen. Kurz darauf standen sie unter dem heißen Strahl der Dusche, wobei Ryoma Mühe hatte sich darauf zu konzentrieren seine Haare zu waschen. Es war nicht so leicht, wenn sein Freund dauernd an ihm rumfingerte und dabei leise kicherte. Manchmal fragte sich Ryoma, ob er mit einem Tensai oder einem Geisteskranken zusammen war…

Gemütlich schlenderte Fuji den Gang zu seinem Klassenzimmer entlang, wobei sein Gesicht wie immer ein seliges Lächeln zierte und seine Augen geschlossen waren. Knapp neben seinem Pult blieb er stehen, eh seine Augen langsam aufgingen und er Tezuka intensiv anblitzte, der sein Sitzpartner war. Dieser blickte langsam von seinem Buch auf.

„Ja, Fuji?"  
„Saa … Tezuka, ich muss doch nicht über gestern reden oder?"  
„Inwiefern?"

Er lehnte sich gegen das Pult hinter sich und überschlug im Stehen die Beine, während sein Blick sehr durch dringlich den Tezukas erwiderte. Dabei sah er ganz genau, dass der Buchou zu verstehen schien.

„Nein musst du nicht. Das mit Echizen war … er macht es mir im Moment wirklich nicht einfach. Ich will nicht, dass er irgendetwas tut, das er später vielleicht bereut, weil es seiner Zukunft schaden könnte. Und gestern ist mir der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Du musst zugeben, dass er in letzter Zeit wirklich unheimlich frech geworden ist."  
„Saa, das macht seinen Charme aus."

Leicht grinste Fuji, behielt aber seinen intensiven Blick bei. Natürlich war Ryoma frecher geworden. Und er wusste auch wieso. Er wusste es, weil er mitbekam, wie es Ryoma nervte, dass sein Vater ihn andauernd auf die U.S. Opens ansprach. Egal wie oft der Kleinere dabei auf seinem Standpunkt beharrte hier zu bleiben, desto mehr sprach dessen Vater davon. Hinzukam, dass Tezuka begann mehr Druck im Training auszuüben und wenn Ryoma ein ernsthaftes Match beenden wollte, dieses meist von Tezuka unterbunden wurde. Das nagte an Ryomas Stolz. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr gefordert von seinem Buchou. Und das wiederrum verstand Fuji gut …

„Mag sein. Nur langsam wird es knapp für ihn. Er muss wissen, wo seine Prinzipien liegen und wo nicht. Echizen muss endlich kapieren, dass das nicht alleine ihn etwas betrifft. So etwas geht uns als Team alle etwas an. Und solange er das nicht kapiert, kann ich für ihn kein gutes Wort einlegen."  
„Heißt das, er ist eingeladen?"  
„Natürlich. Aber Saeki-sensei will nicht, dass irgendwelche persönlichen Probleme das Team belasten und einen Sieg somit unmöglich machen. Es reicht schon, dass ich nicht sicher bin, wie genau diese Art von Teamzusammenhalt funktionieren soll … die Auswahl schreit bereits nach Chaos."

Lächelnd löste sich Fuji von dem Pult hinter sich und er setzte sich neben Tezuka auf seinen Platz, wobei er seine Tasche neben den Stuhl stellte und ihn kurz musterte.

„Nun … ich bin sicher, es wird amüsant. Und was Ryoma angeht … so solltest du ihn vielleicht ein wenig mehr so behandeln, wie du es damals wurdest. Als du in seinem Alter warst. Er hält viel von dir, das gestern also war nicht nur ein körperlicher Schlag für ihn. Und ich hoffe es war auch das letzte Mal …"  
„Fuji, drohst du mir?"  
„Saa … würde ich doch nie."

Das unheimlich unschuldige Lächeln, gepaart mit einem eiskalten blitzen in den blauen Augen, war mehr Antwort als Tezuka eigentlich gewollt hatte. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Ryoma war ja auch mehr für ihn, als ein einfacher Freund. Er wollte ihn beschützen, mit allem was er hatte und ihn fördern. Aber der Junge machte es ihm wirklich schwer in letzter Zeit …

Vorsichtig lugte er aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Tensai und er schauderte ungewollt leicht. Es schien, als würde Fuji sehr viel für Ryoma empfinden. Er hoffte es zumindest. Das Letzte was er wollte, war ein gebrochenes Herz auf dem Court.

Seine Lider fühlten sich schwer an und Ryoma fühlte sich auch richtig müde. Nie, nein wirklich nie wieder würde er sich auf Morgensex mit Fuji einlassen. Das war so dermaßen falsch. Egal wie heiß und …

„Falsche Gedanken…"

Murmelte er vor sich her, als er in die Cafeteria trat und dabei den Tisch seines Teams ansteuerte. In dem Moment, wo Ryoma dort angekommen war, sprang Tezuka auf und starrte entgeistert auf seinen Schritt. Ryoma blinzelte, während alle anderen etwas geschockt versuchten nicht auf ihren Buchou zu starren. Fuji hingegen schien viel zu unschuldig, gleichzeitig aber auch der Verursacher sein und schoss sogleich ein Bild davon. Ryoma warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund, der dem Brillenträger mit der freien Hand Servierten hinhielt.

„Oi, Tezuka, so gruselig war meine Geschichte do-…"  
„Klappe Fuji!"

Damit rauschte der Buchou aus der Cafeteria, wobei ab und an ein paar kicherten. Langsam setzte sich Ryoma auf den Platz gegenüber seinem Freund und er schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf, wobei er versucht war nicht zu grinsen.

„Nya, Ochibi … wie geht's dir?"  
„Bestens, Eiji-senpai."  
„Sicher, gestern …"  
„Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln!"

Eiji schmollte etwas und bevor Ryoma es sich doch noch anders überlegte, griff er nach seinem Bento und holte es heraus. Völlig ahnungslos öffnete er es, bevor er es wieder schließen wollte. Stattdessen riss es ihm Momoshirou schon fast aus der Hand.

„Oiiii … wie süß, ein herzförmiges Reisbällchen … Hast du etwa eine Freundin, Echizen?"  
„Nein."  
„Aber von wem …"  
„Ahhh kawaiii Ochibi hat ‚ne Freundin!"

Genervt schnaubte Ryoma und holte sich nach einem Schlag auf Momoshirou's Hinterkopf sein Bento wieder an sich heran. Dieser murmelte zwar leise Flüche, wagte es jedoch nicht, sich zu wehren. Nicht nach dem gestrigen Debakel auf den Courts. Stattdessen aß Ryoma ein wenig grummelig sein Essen, während sein Team begann zu debattieren.

„Ich frage mich, wer es sein könnte…"  
„Also es besteht eine Chance, dass es zu 27% eine liebevolle Geste seiner Cousine war, die jeden Morgen sein Bento bereitstellt."

Ein leicht geschockter Blick seitens Ryoma wurde an Inui gesandt. Woher zum Teufel wusste der so viel über das, was in seinen eigenen vier Wänden vor sich ging. Unberührt jedoch davon, fuhr der Datenjunge fort.

„Allerdings die Chance, dass Echizen eine Freundin hat, liegt bei 2%."

Etwas erleichtert atmete er aus und steckte sich ein Bällchen in den Mund. Na wenigstens wusste einer, wie abwegig es war, ihm eine Freundin anzuhängen. Also ehrlich mal…

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit jedoch, dass er einen Freund hat, liegt bei ganzen 79%. Und dass er hier am Tisch sitzt bei 98%."

Erschrocken keuchte Ryoma auf und er verschluckte sich bei einem einzigen Reiskorn, wobei Fuji leise kicherte, während Momoshirou, sowie Kaidoh augenblicklich rot wurden. Eiji sprang auf und blinzelte völlig neugierig zwischen allen hin und her. Hustend hielt er sich die Brust und Ryoma bekam langsam das Gefühl zu ersticken. Von hinten folgte ein Schlag auf seinen Rücken und er bekam wieder Luft.

„Geht's wieder?"  
„Hm …"

Etwas erleichtert schloss Ryoma seine Augen und ausnahmsweise war er Tezuka dankbar für den Schlag. Diesmal zumindest. Der Buchou – nun trug er eine saubere Hose – setzte sich neben ihn und schob etwas seine Brille hoch. In dem Moment sprang Eiji auf den Tisch und deutete freudig zwischen Tezuka und ihm hin und her. Ihm entglitten die Gesichtszüge und Ryoma schüttelte etwas den Kopf. Das würde er nicht … Aber er tat!

„Tezuka ist Ochibi's Freund. Nyaaa, kawaiii!"  
„Eiji, geh vom Tisch, wenn andere Essen."

Schmollend trat der Rothaarige vom Tisch, dennoch hüpfte er um diesen herum und schlang seine Arme stattdessen um ihn und Ryoma warf Fuji einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, der jedoch grinste nur. Toller Freund auch.

„Eiji-senpai … ich und Buchou … wir sind nicht zusammen. Das ist Unsinn, also lass los!"  
„Nya, aber, wer denn dann? Es kann nur Buchou sein."  
„Wieso?"

Drei Stimmen ertönten synchron und etwas verwirrt blickten die Jungs zu Tezuka, Fuji und schließlich zu Ryoma. Dieser wünschte sich mit einem Mal ganz weit weg, weil es genau das Gespräch war, das er in all der Zeit so super vermeiden konnte.

„Nya … Momo, Kaidoh und Oishi, sowie Taka-san fallen weg … Inui … ne zu gruselig … Es bleibt nur Tezuka-Buchou, da ich mit Ochibi nicht zusammen bin … obwohl es natürlich eine Option wäre."

Neckisch zwinkerte Eiji, was ihm ein leises, sehr gequältes ‚Senpai' von Ryoma einbrachte. Tezuka rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und Fuji grinste während dessen schweigend vor sich hin. Er war gespannt, wie das Ganze sich noch entwickeln würde.

„Also ich kann euch versichern, dass Echizen und ich nicht zusammen sind. Und Eiji – du hast Fuji vergessen."  
„Fujiko? Aber er würde mir doch sagen, würde er mit Ochibi zusammen sein oder? Ne Fujiko?"  
„Saa … vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."

Blaue Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und sofort war es ganz still in der Cafeteria. Langsam stand Ryoma auf, wobei sein Blick auf Fuji lag. Er hatte damals gesagt, dass er nicht wollte, dass Fuji auch nur ein Wort darüber verlor und so hatte sein Freund Wort gehalten. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

„Wir sind zusammen. Na und … Macht keine große Sache draus."

Damit drehte er sich um und packte nebenher seine Tasche, um aus dem Raum und später aus dem Gebäude zu gehen. Dabei lächelte Fuji zufrieden vor sich her, während alle anderen geschockt gegen die Doppelflügeltüren starrten. Dann brach die Hölle aus, angeführt von einigen Mädchen, die nicht glauben konnten, dass gerade Ryoma Echizen eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen – Fuji Syusuke hatte.

Tezuka rieb erneut seine Nasenwurzel und schüttelte den Kopf. Na das konnte noch heiter werden …

Fünf Minuten hatte Ryoma seine Sachen im Clubhaus liegen gelassen, weil ihm eingefallen war, dass er sein Mathebuch liegen gelassen hatte. Fünf Minuten … Und trotzdem hatte er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, als er vor dem Clubhaus zu stehen kam. Drinnen schien es chaotischer und lauter als sonst, weswegen Ryoma auch kurzzeitlich zögerte, um rein zu gehen.  
Er war bereits dabei, als er es hörte …

„Iie … das merkt er bestimmt nicht."  
„Ne, ich wär mir nicht sicher, Momo … Ochibi ist gruselig, der merkt das bestimmt."  
„Solange wir uns nicht so verdächtig verhalten, merkt Echizen nichts!"

Augenblicklich stürmte Ryoma ins Clubhaus und er blickte zwischen Eiji und Momo argwöhnisch hin und her. Eiji biss sich nervös auf seine roten Lippen, als er sich merkwürdig vor der Bank räkelte, während Momoshirou in die Luft blickte und sich im Nacken kratzte. Die Beiden waren so schlechte Lügner!

„Was merke ich nicht?"  
„Nichts, nichts!"  
„Nani – ah, nichts."

Seine Augenbraue sprang hoch und Ryoma blickte zu seinen Sachen. Wobei er näher trat, um an dem Akrobaten vorbeisehen zu können.

Die schwarze Schultasche – okay  
Sein Fach – okay  
Sein Tennistasche absolut nicht okay!

„Oh … oh mein … Oh mein Gott!"  
„Saa, so etwas schreit er nur durch mich."

Die restlichen aus dem Team kamen im Clubraum an, mit Ryoma, der völlig verstört auf seine Tennistasche starrte, welche …

„Du meine Güte …"  
„Echi… Echizen es tut uns wirklich leid. Es war … keine Absicht. Es ist einfach … passiert."  
„Nya, Ochibi, Momo hat recht. Uns trifft keine Schuld. Es sah so verführerisch aus und nya …"

Langsam schloss Ryoma seinen Mund und er hob langsam seinen Blick zu Eiji und Momoshirou, die keine zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt standen. Sobald sie seinen Blick sahen, rannten sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Clubhaus, wobei er sich umwandte und ihnen nachwollte. Allerdings hielt Fuji ihn um die Hüfte fest.

„Na, na … wir brauchen die zwei noch, also beruhig dich."  
„Beruhigen? Fuji, das ist mein Schläger, meine Bälle, meine verfluchten Tennissachen!"  
„Sie sind doch nur schmutzig…"  
„Schmutzig? Schmutzig? Da ist überall pinke Farbe drauf! Wie zum Hölle kommen die an so eine Farbe, wieso und wieso meine Tasche, wieso?"

Verzweifelt zog er an seinen Haaren und er warf giftige Blicke zu seiner versauten Tasche, seinem inzwischen pink-roten Schläger und seinen pink-weiß-blauen Klamotten. Seiner … pink-weißen Kappe. Tränen sammelten sich bei dem Anblick in seinen Augen und er schluckte. Er ertrug diese Farbe nicht auf seinen Tennissachen.

„Ryoma, komm du darfst heute mit meinen Schläger spielen und meine Sachen anziehen, okay."  
„Hm. Ich bring sie trotzdem um!"  
„Saa, ich weiß."

Fuji leitete ihn sanft um die das pinke Grauen herum, so dass er es nicht sehen musste. Trotzdem blickte Ryoma traurig zu seiner Tasche. Tezuka, der bisweilen nur im Türrahmen gestanden hatte, wandte sich um und ging zu Momoshirou, sowie Eiji.

„Ihr zwei! Augenblicklich nehmt ihr die Sachen von Echizen und macht sie sauber. Und sehe ich irgendwelche farbigen Rückstände, dann werdet ihr das ganze Clubhaus wischen, verstanden!"  
„H-hai Buchou."

Es machte Ryoma wirklich wütend und sehr traurig, seine wundervollen Tennissachen so beschmutzt zu sehen. Umso mehr musste er sich zusammennehmen, beiden nicht die Kehlen auszureißen, als sie seine Sachen nahmen und wegbrachten. Doch da sie die laute, strenge Stimme ihres Buchou's selbst in der Umkleide noch gehört hatten, wagte sich Keiner irgendeinen Mucks zu machen. Tezuka schien nämlich sauer!

Während er sich umzog, fragte sich Ryoma beinahe verzweifelt woher diese scheiß Farbe gekommen war. Denn er sah nirgendwo einen Farbeimer oder etwas, dass danach aussah. Seine Gedanken waren etwas abwesend, wodurch er auch nicht wirklich darauf achtete, wie er sich anzog. Fuji kicherte leise, als sich Ryoma sein T-Shirt verkehrtherum anzog, wobei er den Stoff sanft am Saum festhielt und ihm erneut über den Kopf zog, nur um es richtig herum zu platzieren.

„Oh."  
„Saa…"

Amüsiert lächelte Fuji und hauchte einen Kuss auf Ryomas Nase, die durch sein Missgeschick samt Wangen rot wurde. Diese kurze, sanfte Interaktion zwischen Beiden wurde von ihren Teamkollegen mit einem leichten Lächeln aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Der Buchou musterte die Blicke, die sich beide für einen Augenblick gegenseitig zuwarfen, eh er seufzte und seinen Schläger ergriff.

„Echizen, Lust auf ein Spiel?"

Überrascht darüber sahen ihn zwei Katzenaugen sofort an. Ryoma konnte es nicht fassen. Er wollte – Tezuka er wollte mit ihm ein Spiel? So ganz offiziell? Sofort war das komische Outing seiner Beziehung vergessen. Ebenso seine verunstalteten Tennissachen …

„Hai …"  
„Gut, es beginnt in fünf Minuten."

Damit ging der Brillenträger und Ryoma drehte sich sofort zu Fuji, der still vor sich her lächelte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass sein Freund etwas damit zu tun hatte. Aber er sagte nichts. Stattdessen schnappte er sich schnell sein Ersatzpaar an Schuhen, die er rasch anzog. Fuji ging dessen mit zwei Schlägern zur Türe und hielt sie für Ryoma auf. Zusammen gingen sie raus, wobei ihm Ryoma sanft einen Schläger aus der Hand nahm.

„Danke."  
„Saa, du weißt doch, für dich hab ich immer einen Schläger parat."

Gespielt genervt verdrehte er seine Augen, ließ sich stattdessen von Fuji sanft küssen, eh er zum Court lief, wo Tezuka bereits stand. Ryomas Herz raste vor Aufregung, weil er endlich wieder ein ernstzunehmendes Match spielen durfte. Und Tezuka sich nicht mehr so abweisend ihm gegenüber verhielt. Warum es überhaupt angefangen hatte – diese Distanz zwischen ihnen – Ryoma wusste es nicht. Nur irgendwann fing es an und er fühlte sich verletzt dadurch. Verletzt und irgendwie nicht mehr gut genug. Darum fing er an bockig zu werden. Es mochte kindisch sein. Doch er wollte Emotionen sehen – irgendwas in diesem stoischen Gesicht. Er wollte, dass Tezuka ihn beachtete … irgendwie!

Es fühlte sich hart an. Hart und eiskalt. Einfach … enttäuschend.

„Das war ein gutes Spiel, Echizen."  
„Hm…"

Aber nicht gut genug. Darum wünschte sich Ryoma seine Kappe, um sie sich ins Gesicht zu ziehen, irgendwas. Doch das gab es nicht. Stattdessen nur eine erneute Niederlage gegen Tezuka.  
5:7 verloren …

Ohne Saeki-sensei – der Ryuuzaki-sensei vertrat während ihres Krankenhausaufenthalts – einen Blick zu widmen, ging er Richtung Umkleide, als er ihn~ sah.  
Augenblicklich blieb Ryoma stehen und starrte über Meter hinweg in die graublauen Augen, die von blonden Strähnen umrahmt waren. Sein Herz pochte aufgrund der Aufregung, des Adrenalins, welches seinen Körper begann in Besitz zu nehmen. Seine Finger schlangen sich fester um den Griff. Doch mehr tat er nicht.

„Es war wirklich ein gutes Gefühl dich gerade verlieren zu sehen. Wie wäre es mit einem Match, damit du dieses Erlebnis gleich nochmal erleben kannst."

Fuji der bisweilen Kevin noch nicht gesehen hatte, wandte den Kopf zu den Beiden. Seine Augen blitzten leicht und er wollte gerade zu Ryoma eilen, als ihn Tezuka sanft am Arm festhielt.

„Du wirst mich nie besiegen, Kevin."  
„Tse, sagte der Junge, der soeben verloren hat."

Ryoma atmete tief durch. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging an den Blonden vorbei, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, Kevin das zu geben was er verdiente, konnte er nicht. Er konnte nicht, weil es im Moment einfach zu viel war. Die Niederlage auf dem Court war schon hart genug, eine erneute Niederlage zu erlangen, indem er erneut Tezuka enttäuschte … das schaffte er einfach nicht. Nicht jetzt und er hatte auch keine Lust mehr darauf, sich von Kevin seine Laune ruinieren zu lassen.  
Langsam wandte er sich Kevin zu, der mörderische Blicke gegen seinen Rücken schickte. Doch er akzeptierte es …

„Du wirst nie gegen mich siegen, weil ich nie gegen dich spielen werde!"  
„Was?"  
„Weder inoffiziell, noch offiziell, denn ich bin nicht eingeladen worden. Aber ich kann dir alleine sieben Namen nennen, die dich innerhalb von einer halben Stunde besiegen würden. Und die würden es nur liebend gerne in meinem Namen tun."

Alleine der Ausdruck auf den Zügen des blonden Jungens, war mehr als Ryoma im Moment brauchte, um leicht zu grinsen, eh er sich abwandte und dann im Clubhaus verschwand. Hinter ihm fiel beinah lautlos die Türe ins Schloss und er lehnte sich seufzend gegen das harte Holz. Er wollte dieses Spiel so sehr. Schon allein dafür, weil dieser Typ es wagte den Namen seiner Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen! Seinen Vater beleidigte … Aber er durfte nicht. Und er wollte es auch nicht, weil er Tezuka diesbezüglich nicht enttäuschen wollte. Tezuka, sein persönlicher, etwas kranker Bruderersatz …

Seufzend löste er sich von der Türe und trat an eine der Bänke heran, wo er sich setzte. Dabei stellte er Fujis Schläger vor sich auf die Bank und musterte den zartblauen Schläger. Hinter ihm ging die Türe auf. Neugierig darüber, wen er sehen würde, drehte sich Ryoma um.

„Es war ein gutes Spiel, Echizen. Wirklich."  
„Hm …"

Egal wie sehr es wehtat, seine Niederlage, so nickte er trotzdem aufgrund Tezuka's gut gemeinte Worte. Langsam trat der Größere zu ihm und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank. Dabei umgriff er sanft Fujis Schläger, damit dieser nicht bei der kleinsten Bewegung umfallen konnte und er legte ihn auf den Platz zwischen ihnen.

„Warum bist du in letzter Zeit so … undiszipliniert?"

Ein wenig schräg blickte er in die hellbraunen Augen seines Buchou's. Wieso versuchte sein Buchou sich immer so kompliziert auszudrücken, wenn er doch am liebsten fragen wollte, warum er so frech war? Ryoma senkte jedoch den Blick wieder und er starrte auf seine Hände.

„Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du mich ignorierst. Es ist … Ich will nur, dass du mich ernst nimmst. Als Gegner und als … In den letzten Wochen hatte ich das Gefühl, du würdest mich aus irgendeinem Grund meiden. Und ich verstehe es nicht. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, mich nicht gut genug zu fühlen. Es fühlt sich an wie mit meinem Bruder. Er hat mich auch nie ernst genommen und trotzdem … hat er mich nicht ignoriert. Erst, als er gegangen ist. Und jedes Mal, wenn du so bist, erinnert es mich daran, dass ich am Ende alleine war. Und dieses … Arschloch macht es nicht einfacher, wenn er den Namen meines Vaters so durch den Dreck zieht! Das ist meine Familie, Buchou."

Schweigend hörte ihm Tezuka zu und er fühlte wie sich seine Kehle unangenehm zuzog. Es war genau das, was er eigentlich nicht gewollt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Ryoma schlecht fühlte oder nicht gut genug, sondern genau das Gegenteil. Und das Ryoma weinte, bemerkten beide auch erst, als ein paar Tropfen auf die Bank, auf der sie saßen, fielen. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf seinen Kopf, bevor er sie etwas absenkte und Ryoma im Nacken etwas zu sich zog. Die andere Hand legte er auf seinen schmalen Rücken.  
Zaghaft ließ sich Ryoma von seinem Buchou umarmen, wobei er seine Stirn gegen die Schulter legte.

„Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Ryoma. Nur werde ich bald nach Deutschland gehen und … ich dachte, wenn ich mich beginne von allem etwas zurück zu ziehen, dass es für alle am Einfachsten wäre. Dass du dich so fühlst … war nie beabsichtigt. Denn du bist mehr als gut. Und genau deswegen wollte ich nicht, dass du dich von diesem Jungen in etwas hineinziehen lässt, dass deiner Zukunft schaden könnte. Du hast so viel Potenzial. Nur musst du erkennen, wo deine Prinzipien sind. Und das eben … das war schon mehr als gut."

Fuji lehnte gegen der Wand, während sein Blick ausdruckslos auf Tezuka lag. Der seinen Ryoma tröstete. Als der Buchou ihn bemerkte, setzte er sich in Bewegung und setzte sich hinter Ryoma, der sanft von Tezuka an ihn ‚übergeben' wurde. Sofort kuschelte sich der kleine Körper an ihn heran. Zärtlich schlang er die Arme um seinen Freund, der sein Gesicht in Fujis Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Die ist für ihn."

Nachdem der Brillenträger aufgestanden war, drückte er Fuji einen Umschlag in die Hand und ließ sie somit alleine. Leicht lächelte Fuji und strich Ryoma dabei sanft durch die Haare, wobei der Umschlag erst mal auf seinen Schläger gelegt wurde.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Bruder hast."  
„Hatte … er ist gegangen."

Ryoma drückte sich enger an Fuji heran, wobei er seine Hände in seinen Nacken schob. Ryoga war weg … und es ließ ihn nicht los. Zumindest nicht, wenn er wieder daran denken musste. Sei es wegen seinem Buchou, der irgendwie zu seinem großen Bruder geworden war oder eben durch Kevin. Es brachte Gefühle hoch, die Ryoma nicht mehr fühlen wollte. Die ihn schwach und völlig unberechenbar machten. Wie diese Situation. Er weinte … Ryoma hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr weinen müssen.

„Ist doch okay. Wir müssen doch alle mal weinen…"  
„Ach? Wann hast du denn das letzte Mal geweint?"

Etwas skeptisch blickte er hoch, in Fujis blaue Augen, die sanft aufblitzten. Dabei fuhren die Hände des Tensais sanft über seine Wangen, wobei seine Daumen hauchzart über Ryomas feuchte Augen glitten.

„Saa, am Samstag. Ich musste Zwiebeln schneiden und…"

Sanft schlug Ryoma Fuji gegen den Arm, woraufhin dieser leise lachte. Dann seufzte er und legte den Kopf zurück auf Fujis Schulter. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum, wobei der Tensai sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte. Dann sagte er wieder etwas, diesmal jedoch klang seine Stimme ernst, aber auch sehr sanft …

„Vorletztes Wochenende. Okaa-san war so begeistert von dir und fragte mich, ob da zwischen uns mehr wäre. Denn du würdest mich so ansehen, wenn ich grade nicht drauf achtete. Und ich wollte ihr so gerne sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, weil … sie meine Mutter ist und ich keine Geheimnisse vor ihr habe. Aber … du wolltest nicht, dass jemand von uns erfährt, also … hab ich sie das erste Mal angelogen und … das brachte mich später zum Weinen."  
„Fuji …"  
„Saa, schon gut."

Sprachlos blickte Ryoma ihn an. Er hatte Fuji zum Weinen gebracht. Zwar nicht direkt, aber … gleichzeitig irgendwie schon und es schmerzte ihn unendlich tief. Sanft legte er die Hand auf Fujis Wange, damit dieser ihn ansehen musste.

„Es tut mir leid."  
„Saa …"  
„Nein wirklich ich …"

Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare, mit der freien Hand. Sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass sich Ryoma sicher war, dass Fuji es hören konnte. Doch dieser sah ihn nur an …

„Ich liebe dich."

Und da hatte er es gesagt. Er hatte es gesagt …  
Langsam breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf Fujis Lippen aus und seine blauen Augen glänzten. Das war viel mehr, als Ryoma wollte. Und es war … es war sogar noch viel besser, als ein eventueller Sieg über Tezuka oder Kevin, es war …  
Es war perfekt, weil es Syusuke war, der so glücklich war.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ryoma."

Damit küssten sie sich, wobei Ryoma seine Hände wieder in seinen Nacken schob, um sich festzuhalten und ihn gleichzeitig eng an sich zu halten. Denn er wollte Fuji nicht mehr loslassen. Nie wieder! Da fiel ihm etwas ein und er löste sich von ihm. Etwas suchend sah sich Ryoma um, eh sein Blick auf den Umschlag fiel.

„Was ist das?"  
„Saa … die Einladung. Tezuka hat sie mir eben gegeben."  
„Das … wirklich?"

Unbewegt starrte er auf den Umschlag, bevor er ihn nahm und öffnete. Atemlos starrte Ryoma auf den Text, eh er zu Fuji blickte und lächelte.

„Ich bin dabei … wir sind dabei … Hast du … hast du einen Stift?"  
„Ähm … sicher, Moment."

Ryoma biss sich glücklich grinsend auf die Lippen und sah auf das Stück Papier. Dann faltete er es wieder zusammen, so dass eine saubere, unbeschriftete Seite oben lag.

„Hier. Sag mal, was machst du da?"

Neugierig setzte sich Fuji wieder, wobei sein Blick skeptisch, sowie neugierig auf dem Papier lag. Dabei war sich Ryoma nicht mal selbst sicher, welcher Teufel ihn gerade ritt, doch … es war für den Moment einfach alles so klar. Er liebte Fuji so sehr und er wollte das nie wieder verlieren. Nie wieder …

Während er schrieb, blickte er kurz zu Fuji hoch der, das was er schrieb, auf dem Kopf zu lesen versuchte, wobei seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten.

„Also ich verspreche dir damit, dass ich dich nie wieder in eine unangenehme Situation bringen werde, die dich verletzen könnte, weil ich dich für immer lieben werde, egal wie verrückt oder chaotisch du sein wirst."  
„Saa … ist das etwa ein Heiratsantrag?"  
„Was? Iie … ist das nicht etwas albern in unserem Alter?"

Fuji grinste und neigte leicht den Kopf. Dann schnappte er sich den Stift und drehte den Zettel um, um ebenfalls etwas zu schreiben.

„Ich verspreche dir hiermit, meine Charakterzüge nie zu ändern, da sie es waren, die dich erst dazu brachten, mich zu lieben. Zudem, dass ich dir nie im Weg stehe, wenn es um Tennis geht, weil alles das dich zum Lächeln bringt, bewahrt werden muss. Und ich werde dich immer lieben, besonders deine wunderschönen Augen."  
„Das war kitschig."  
„Saa, ich weiß …"

Schwer schluckte Ryoma die Tränen runter, bevor er nach Fuji ebenfalls unterzeichnete und dann atmete er tief durch.

„Also … gilt das jetzt für immer, hm?"  
„Saa, allerdings. Du gehörst nun offiziell mir."

Der glückliche Ausdruck in Fujis Gesicht erfüllte Ryoma voll und ganz. Er liebte ihn so sehr und so eine Liebe, die würde nicht enden. Schon alleine deswegen, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es andere Menschen gab, die ihre verrückten Eigenschaften so ertragen würden, wie sie einander ertrugen und akzeptierten.

„Küss mich einfach."  
„Saa, sehr gerne Ryoma Fuji."  
„Iie…"  
„Nein?"  
„Nein."

Damit küsste Fuji, Ryoma auf die Lippen und zog ihn sanft zu sich auf den Schoß. Genießend schloss er seine goldgrünen Augen, wobei seine Finger sich in die braunen, weichen Haare seines Freundes vergruben, je inniger und leidenschaftlicher sie sich küssten. Es mochte nur ein Versprechen an den jeweils anderen sein, auf einem Blatt Papier, doch für Ryoma war es einfach Alles.  
Es war Alles, weil es für ihn der Anfang einer Zukunft mit Fuji war. Denn egal, was die Zukunft bringen mochte, so wollte er seinen Freund immer an seiner Seite haben. Egal, ob es sich dabei um ein wichtiges Tennisturnier handelte oder um den Platz in seinem Bett.  
Ryoma wollte Fuji und zwar für immer …

Dass ihr Team alles mitbekommen hatte – von dem offenen Fenster aus – wussten sie zwar nicht, aber es war wohl auch besser so. Eiji vergrub weinend das Gesicht in Oishis Halsbeuge. Kaidoh rieb sich etwas mit dem Finger über seine Augenwinkel, während Momoshirou bereits Tränen über die Wangen rannten. Taka-san schluckte leicht und Inui hatte ein schwaches Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er eifrig schrieb.

„Das war wundervoll …"  
„Fssuu … es war … hm."  
„Oi … Echizen."  
„Ii Data."

Ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf Tezukas Zügen und er war sich sicher. Er konnte gehen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Ryoma war in den besten Händen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und Fuji … der schien selbst in den besten Händen zu sein. Dabei freute es ihn jedoch am Meisten, dass Beide endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Denn egal wie verschieden sie waren, so viel hatten sie auch gemeinsam. Alleine ihre Liebe zueinander, machte sie für alles gewappnet …

~*~ Ende ~*~


End file.
